


You I Need

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier face danger. Jaskier uses his wits and great acting skills to save them from death. Geralt is impressed. A story where both of them come to realize that what they feel for each other is a little deeper than friendship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Don't You Know Who I am?

“Stay here. Right here. Don’t move. Don’t do anything. Just let me know if someone’s coming”. Geralt was whispering orders to the bard, fumbling with the room's lock. They were standing in the dimly lit hallway outside of the nobleman’s chambers, the music and the chatter of the court party heard in the distance.

“You don’t have to instruct me like I’m an idiot”. Jaskier pouted at the Witcher, placing his hands on his hips. “I won’t remind you that it’s thanks to me that you got into this ball in the first place”.

Geralt glanced at the bard, slightly amused. “You just did”. Jaskier opened his mouth to voice another complaint, but Geralt beat him to it. “Okay, thank you for your help, but right now, if I don’t find the charm in this bastard’s room, all of this will be for nothing”.

Geralt used aard to break the door’s lock. It was guarded by a spell, weak enough for a Witcher to break it. Jaskier swallowed nervously, running a hand through his hair. This is too risky, he thought to himself. If they get caught sneaking around the duke’s chambers, there’s no doubt that they’ll be executed before morning comes. The duke had quite a reputation of a cruel and impatient man, with many of his subjects and acquaintances disappearing or dying in horrible ways.

And now there was a rumor going on about the duke being in possession of a charm that uses black magic. The rumor came to their ears from a local mage, who told them stories about the duke seducing young women, making them fall in love with him desperately and even killing themselves when the duke got bored of them and kicked them out. Geralt agreed with Jaskier that they had to find this charm and stop him from hurting more people.

Shaking off his thoughts, Jaskier glanced at the Witcher who had one hand on the doorknob. Geralt was staring at him, impatient. “You know what to do? Just call my name if you see someone coming. The guards here look serious, they’ll notice if the lock is broken. If anyone comes, we need to run”.

“Yeah, yeah” Jaskier tried to stop his voice from shaking. “Just be quick”. Geralt nodded silently, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind himself.

Jaskier remained in the hall for what seemed like forever to him. He listened carefully to any sounds of approaching footsteps, badly wishing for Geralt to hurry up. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Jaskier leaned against the wall, sighing and staring at his boots. A woman started singing from across the hall, where the party was still going on. Her voice reminded Jaskier a bit of his mother’s. He smiled to himself, remembering his mother’s sweet singing voice. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, when he realized that he couldn’t quite recall the features of her face. He briefly wondered what his mother would think of him right now, creeping into a nobleman’s room with a Witcher. She’d probably laugh and tell him he’s doing the right thing. That’s just the kind of person she was.

The sounds of footsteps and chatter snapped Jaskier out of his thoughts. He turned his head and spotted two guards, coming from around the corner of the long hallway, chatting idly between themselves.

Shit, he thought to himself. Jaskier took a step and quietly knocked on the bedroom’s door. “Geralt” he whispered. “Guards!”.

There was a rustling sound behind the door followed by a low grunting. After what seemed like a long second to the bard, the Witcher spoke. “I found it”.

“Great, great, now let’s get out of here”, Jaskier hissed, glancing back at the guards. They didn’t see him yet, talking between themselves. The hallway was pretty big so he and Geralt could manage to sneak away, if they act quickly. Jaskier moved closer to the door again, to hiss at the Witcher. The door opened right in his face, hitting him hard between the eyes and on the nose. Jaskier saw white. He stumbled back a couple of steps, grabbing at his face. He heard Geralt call his name and felt a big palm grabbing his upper arm and dragging him away.

“Hey!”

Oh shit, Jaskier thought to himself through the stabbing pain in his eyes and nose. He tasted blood on his lips. The guards caught them. Geralt couldn’t bring his swords with him to the court party, so they didn’t have any weapons with them. There was no use to try and fight the guards, the noise would attract the whole damned court to them. They will be dead by the morning. Jaskier needed to come up with something quick.

“Don’t move!” One of the guards called after them. “Turn around!”. Geralt stopped in his tracks. He was still holding Jaskier by the arm. Geralt slowly turned his head. Jaskier had an idea.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Jaskier turned around quickly, yanking his arm away from Geralt’s grip. He arched an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. “What?” he snapped at the guards, his voice sharp and impatient.

The guards were standing a few feet away, their spears pointed towards them. “Who are you?” The older one called.

Jaskier let out an unkind laugh, shaking his head. He drew his hands to the sides dramatically. “Who am I?” He exclaimed, looking and sounding incredulous. “You don’t know who I am?” He raised his voice, dropping his hands on his hips. “You better change your tone while talking to me, you bastard, or you’re going to regret it!”. Jaskier took a step forward, ignoring the incredulous stare that Geralt was giving him. “And don’t point your fucking spears at me! Idiots!”.

The guards looked startled, one of them slightly lowering his weapon. The older one spoke again. “I’m sorry, sir. But these are the duke’s chambers and we have no idea who you are-” He stumbled with his words, when Jaskier took another step further, giving the guard a murderous look.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit” Jaskier hissed through his teeth. “It’s not my problem if you two goat-fuckers live under a rock and don’t recognize my face”. He placed his hands on his hips again, puffing his chest proudly. “My father is one of the duke’s closest friends. That’s all you need to know. I came here to retrieve something of my father’s, the duke gave me the key to his room. The fucking lock exploded right in my face”. Jaskier was right that the guards probably didn’t know anything about magic, so it was hard for them to determine if he was telling the truth. Jaskier continued, raising his voice. “And now my fucking face hurts and I’m pissed off. So if you clowns bother me again, I’ll make sure to put both of your heads on a spike before sunrise”. With those words, he spat at them. “You disgust me. Now show a lord some respect”. The guards lowered their weapons, slightly bowing before Jaskier. Geralt stared at the scene, wide-eyed.

“Should we get you to a healer, m’lord? How did the lock explode?” The younger one asked Jaskier, raising his head. Jaskier groaned and rolled his eyes, glancing briefly at Geralt. He turned back to the guard, stomping his foot. “Do I look like a fucking mage to you?” he hissed at the guard.

“No, sir. Maybe we should call the duk-”

“Maybe I should order my people to rape your wives and make you watch the whole process before clawing your eyes out with hot fire iron!?” Jaskier roared, slamming his fist on the wall. He didn’t notice the painting in a glass frame hanging on the wall beside him. His fist shattered the glass, warm blood trickling down his forearm. “I THOUGHT I JUST TOLD YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME” He screamed, furious. Jaskier dragged his injured palm over his face, smearing the blood, and groaned loudly.

He turned on his heels and started to scream at Geralt. “And YOU!”. Geralt would lie for the rest of his life that he didn’t jump at that. Jaskier was staring at him, blue eyes wide and furious, hands drawn to the side, his face smeared in blood. The guards behind him actually took a step back. “What the fuck am I paying you for, you motherfucker!? To stand there with your dick in your hand!? Do something before I tell my father to cut your stupid head off, you big oaf”.

Geralt lowered his head, nodding silently, playing along with Jaskier’s act. “I’m sorry, m’lord”.

“Sorry means shit to me” Jaskier spat. Geralt took a few steps forward, raising his arms apologetically to the guards. “We’re sorry for the trouble, sirs. I need to get my lord to a healer-”

“Trouble?” Jaskier echoed, giggling devilishly. “Say, I wonder why the duke’s lock exploded in my face. Maybe someone has messed with it?” Jaskier glared at the guards again. They both stared back at him, wide-eyed. Jaskier was secretly pleased with the blood on his face, it probably had quite the effect. The older guard spoke up with a shaky voice. “My lord, we were here all evening, no one could have-”

“So it was you,” Jaskier growled, raising an eyebrow.

The older guard was pleading now, pressing his palms together in front of his chest. “We didn’t have anything to do with it, my lord. And we’re so sorry for bothering y-”.

Jaskier cut him off, raising his hand. “Save it”. He took a step forward and gave the younger guard a curious look. The smile spreading itself on Jaskier’s lips was evil. “I don’t care what you have to say. Save it for the duke. I’ll have a chat with him tomorrow morning, tell him exactly what I saw”. He winked, patting the younger guard on the cheek, smearing the blood from his hand onto the guard’s face. The younger guard’s body stiffened and he stared at Jaskier with shaking lips.

Jaskier dropped his hand to the guard’s shoulder, squeezing it painfully. There was Jaskier’s blood on his uniform now, too. Jaskier leaned in closer to the guard’s face, hissing through his teeth. “I better not tell the duke that I was terribly bothered by two of his guards, right? Or you two clowns will be in big trouble”. Both of the guards nodded silently, the younger guard started to shake violently.

Jaskier took a step back and turned away. “Good,” He said in a light tone, “Now fuck off. Oaf! Come here!”. Geralt obeyed, stepping closer and taking Jaskier’s arm. “Take me outside,” Jaskier ordered, yawning. “I need some fresh air. And a fucking healer”.

With that they walked away from the guards, who were still staring at their feet. Geralt and Jaskier turned around the corner, breaking into a run.

***  
They ran into the darkness of the forest.

Once they were far enough from the duke's castle, shielded between the trees, they stopped to catch their breath. Geralt glanced at Jaskier who was leaning against a rock.

"What the fuck was that?" The Witcher asked, breathless, a hint of a smile on his lips. When Jaskier didn't reply after a few seconds, Geralt continued. "That was fucking impressive".

Jaskier didn't reply. Instead, he bent over the rock, spilling out the contents of his stomach. His head spun and his face ached terribly. His legs felt numb and his stomach twisted with anxiety. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he felt a warm weight on his back, rubbing soothingly. “We’re not far from the inn”, Geralt murmured, somewhat of a comfort.

Jaskier took another deep breath and slid down to his knees, gripping the side of his face. “Fuck” he gasped quietly.

“Let me see”. Geralt dropped down on his knees in front of him, gently lifting the bard’s head by the chin. The Witcher snapped his fingers, producing a red-bright flame from his fingertips. Jaskier blinked twice. _That_ was impressive.

“Look at me”. Geralt said, his voice low and soft. Jaskier met the Witcher’s eyes and stared at him silently. Geralt leaned in closer to examine the bard’s face. The flickering flame illuminated the Witcher’s face in a beautiful way, Jaskier thought. It emphasized his sharp features and brought out the soft-gold color of his eyes. Jaskier hoped that Geralt didn’t notice his blush.

Geralt traced his fingers gently over the side of Jaskier’s face, making the bard flinch. “Sorry” Geralt mumbled, “It doesn’t look broken, though”. Geralt locked eye contact with the bard, gazing deep into his eyes. Jaskier felt himself getting lost in the Witcher’s stare. “Your pupils look the same size, so no brain damage” Geralt mumbled. “Probably a concussion”.

Geralt dropped his hand from the bard’s face and distinguished the flame. He ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt, startling Jaskier with the noise. Then Geralt pulled out a small blue bottle from one of his pockets and poured its contents onto the strip of cloth. He folded the cloth in half and brought it close to Jaskier’s face. He started cleaning the bard’s lips and nose, running the cloth gently over his skin. Jaskier closed his eyes and almost leaned into his touch.They stayed silent like that for a couple of minutes, Geralt cleaning the blood of Jaskier’s face. “Sorry” Geralt finally broke the silence. “For the door”.

“It’s okay” Jaskier mumbled back. “It was an accident”.

“Hmm”. Geralt answered, ever so eloquent. He paused cleaning Jaskier’s face, tilting his head to the side. “If it wasn’t for your little act back there, we’d probably be dead already”. Geralt paused again, staring at Jaskier with dark eyes. Then he suddenly gave Jaskier a warm smile, his fangs showing. “Thank you, m’lord” He said, voice low and sweet.

Jaskier chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. He met Geralt’s stare again, feeling hot in his chest. “I got to admit, screaming at you like that was pretty fun”.

“Hmm” Geralt answered with a smile, looking down and ripping another strip of cloth from his shirt. He poured more of the blue liquid onto the new piece of cloth and took Jaskier's injured arm by the wrist.

Jaskier smiled brightly, as much as his injured face allowed him to. "You were scared of me back there. I saw you jump". Geralt placed Jaskier's hand gently on his own thigh, his palm facing upwards. "Wasn't scared," he grunted. "It's you. You did surprise me though".

"Guess I'm a great actor".

"Hmm". Geralt leaned in and started pulling pieces of broken glass from Jaskier's palm. Jaskier whimpered at the pain and Geralt shushed him with a "It's okay, Jas. Almost done".

 _Jas_? Jaskier tried not to gape at the Witcher, who was attending to his injured hand, fully concentrated. This was a new nickname. He liked it.

Geralt finished taking out the pieces of broken glass and poured some of the blue liquid from the bottle directly onto Jaskier's injury. Jaskier gasped in pain.  
"Ouuu- It stings!".

"That's the point".

Geralt then retrieved the piece of cloth and slowly wrapped it around Jaskier's palm. The liquid had now a pain-killing effect, cool and nice against the bard's skin. Geralt was already finished with the cloth, but he was still holding Jaskier's hand with both of his. He traced a thumb over the cloth and over Jaskier's fingers, deep in thought. Jaskier stared at him, surprised and curious.

Geralt snapped out of his thoughts, letting go of Jaskier's hand and standing up. "Can you walk?" His voice was sharp, but not unkind.

"I- I think so" Jaskier slowly stood up, before taking a step and stumbling forward. He found himself pressed against the Witcher's chest, his nose buried in his collarbone. Geralt caught him before Jaskier hit the ground.

Pulling away, but still bracing himself on Geralt's arm, Jaskier mumbled "Sorry, I'm a little dizzy".

"Hmm". Geralt nodded. "Okay. Get on my back".

Jaskier stared at him. "What?"

Geralt rolled his eyes. "Well, you obviously can't walk. Swinging you over my shoulder won't do good to your head. And I'm not carrying you all the way to the inn like some damned bride. So get on my back".

Jaskier blinked. The Witcher had a point. "Fine" he finally breathed out.

Geralt grunted and turned around. Jaskier climbed on his back, the Witcher slipping both hands under his lower thighs. Geralt's hands felt strong and warm, even trough the fabric of Jaskier's pants. Jaskier felt dizzy again and buried his face in Geralt's hair, wrapping his arms loosely around the Witcher's neck. Geralt's hair smelled nice, like grass and oak. "Sorry" Jaskier mumbled against his hair "Hard to keep my head straight".

"Right". Jaskier could hear the smile in the Witcher's voice. "Just don't throw up on me, or I'm going to kill you".

"No promises".

"And don't fall asleep. I need you awake, I don't know how bad your head injury is".

"Okay".

Geralt started walking and they both fell silent. Jaskier felt his eyes getting heavy and he started to drift off. If he wasn't on some kind of Witcher painkiller right now, he would probably find the whole situation hilarious, Geralt carrying him on his back. And maybe arousing, as their bodies were pressed together, but he tried really hard not to think about it.

"Jaskier?"

"Yes?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You're falling asleep". The Witcher's voice held more concern than an accusation.

"Sorry, the stuff you poured on my wounds seems to be working".

"Hmm. Still, I need you to stay awake". Geralt paused, taking a deep breath. "Maybe you could sing something?"

Jaskier gaped at the Witcher's neck. He smiled against his hair. "You want to hear me sing, Geralt of Rivia?"

"I want to know you won't fall asleep and die against my back, that's all". Geralt hid his smile behind a curtain of white-silver hair, but Jaskier still noticed it. "So do whatever you want, so I'll know you're awake".

Jaskier started humming a melody, something from his childhood. Geralt felt the bard's chest vibrating against his back. It was a pleasant sensation. The bard's voice was soothing, a candle in the darkness surrounding them.

They walked like that for another half an hour, before finally reaching the inn.


	2. Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes care of Jaskier. Jaskier deals with feelings towards the Witcher, accidentally saying some awkward stuff.

Jaskier woke up in a dark room. It was cool and quiet, the curtains were drawn, keeping the sunlight out. He slowly realized it was their room in the inn. He sat up on the bed, only to be pulled back to the pillows by a strong headache. He groaned loudly in pain, cursing under his breath.

The chair in the corner of the room squeaked quietly and the bard saw through sleepy eyes the familiar silhouette of the white-haired Witcher. Geralt silently walked over to the bed. “Jaskier?” he whispered in a low, hoarse voice.

Jaskier grunted in response. The pain in his head was almost unbearable.

“You’re awake. Good”. The Witcher reached out and placed a cool hand on Jaskier’s forehead. “Your fever broke down, too. I was afraid you caught a deadly infection from my potion”.

Jaskier opened his eyes to look at the Witcher standing above him. “Why? What’s in it?”

Geralt pressed his lips. “You rather not know. Some humans can react badly to it. But you’ll live”. Jaskier sat up on the bed, groaning in pain again. “Ugh. Unfortunately. My fucking head”.

“I’ll get you something for the pain” Geralt mumbled, walking over to their bags on the floor. Jaskier rubbed his eyes. His thoughts swam in his head as he slowly recalled what happened. The court party, sneaking into the duke’s room, the scene with the guards. “For how long was I out?”

“Two days”. The Witcher grunted in response. “I took you to the mage after you passed out here, he said you’ll be fine”. Jaskier’s eyes flew open. The charm. He stared at Geralt who came back to the bed, a red vial in hand. He handed the small bottle to Jaskier. “Drink”.

Jaskier took the bottle from his hands. “Did we get it?” He asked in a hoarse voice. “The charm?”. Geralt nodded. “Drink the potion”.

“What did you do with it?”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “I took care of it. Now drink the fucking potion”.

Jaskier raised his eyebrows. “You destroyed it?? Geralt! What if he gets another one, we need to sto-".

"I didn't destroy it" Geralt cut him off, impatient. "I'll tell you what happened, just drink the fucking thing already".

Jaskier blinked at him. "Why do you care so much about my headache?"

Geralt rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Jaskier".

"Unless you don't and this is about something else. Ah! You're trying to poison me!"

Geralt pressed his lips. "You caught me".

Jaskier grinned at his friend and drank the red potion. It tasted bitter and burned down his throat. He winced. “Ew, this tastes horrible! No wonder you Witchers are always so bitter, if I had to drink stuff like this as a part of my job-”.

“It’s for humans, not Witchers” Geralt corrected, taking the vial from Jaskier’s hand and setting it on the nightstand beside the bed. “It should start working in a short while”.

Jaskier stared at him. “Since when do you have potions for humans?”

Geralt shrugged. “I’ve always had them, just in case”.

Jaskier tilted his head to the side. “No, you didn’t”.

Geralt frowned. “What are you suddenly, a potion expert? Fuck off”.

“Yes, because I labeled all the potions in your bag, so you won’t confuse them. Again. Remember? You helped me with it. And there were definitely no human potions”.

Geralt stared at Jaskier, unamused. “What do you want, bard?”

The smile that spread itself on Jaskier’s lips was smug. “Admit it, Witcher. You bought those potions because of me”.

Geralt was still unfazed. “Fine,” He grunted, refusing to play along with Jaskier’s teasing. “But only because I realized there was no getting rid of you. And watching you die without being able to save your fragile human body could be traumatizing”.

Jaskier’s smile grew bigger. “Losing me would be traumatizing for you?”

“Any death could be unpleasant-”

“So you do care about me!” Jaskier beamed, his hair falling over his eyes. Geralt couldn’t resist thinking that the bard looked… adorable?

“I should’ve poisoned you when I had the chance” Geralt sighed, but the look in his eyes was fond. Jaskier burst out into a pit of laughter and he could swear that he saw the Witcher chuckle, too.

Jaskier leaned against the headboard, feeling dizzy again. He patted a spot beside himself on the bed, inviting Geralt to sit. The Witcher complied. Jaskier then noticed the bedroll on the floor beside the window. He looked back at Geralt with a curious look in his eyes.

“You slept on the floor?”

“Yes”.

Jaskier blinked. “Why?”

Geralt shrugged, turning his head to look at the bard. “You were sick, didn’t want to disturb you”.

Jaskier huffed, shaking his head. “The bed is big enough for two. And you wouldn’t disturb me, we always share a bed. I’m used to it- I mean- You need your rest-”

“Jaskier”. Geralt interrupted his words, tilting his head to the side. Jaskier felt those golden eyes burning holes through his heart. The fact that the Witcher’s warm body was pressing against his thigh wasn’t helping him to stop thinking about his unexplored feelings towards Geralt.

“Stop worrying about me. Heal”. It sounded like an order and Jaskier rolled his eyes at that, chuckling softly. “So what did you do with the charm?” The bard decided to change the subject. “Is it still with you?”

Geralt stared at him like he was an idiot. “Yes”, he answered sharply. “It’s in my pocket, I’ve decided to keep it, actually. I’m using it to seduce you right now”. Jaskier always had a good reply to the Witcher’s cynical words, but this time he spoke before thinking.

“My dear Witcher, you don’t need to use magic for that”. 

Jaskier felt the need to slap himself after the words came out of his mouth. There was only one way to interpret them. His thoughts started swimming again, his head felt light and dizzy. It was probably the potion, starting to kick in. Geralt, thankfully, didn’t make a big deal out of his words. He only raised an eyebrow and answered Jaskier’s initial question. 

“I gave it to the mage. He destroyed it, after showing it to the king’s council. The duke got arrested the day after. Shit’s got what he deserved”.

Jaskier nodded. “That’s great. I’m glad it’s over”. He ignored the not-so-light stab of disappointment in his gut. Sure, he thought, Geralt taking his previous outburst seriously could end up in a disaster. Or maybe not. But to simply ignore it? That hurt.

Jaskier swallowed nervously, trying to think about something else. “What did it look like? The charm”.  
“It’s a medallion”. Geralt wasn’t generous with the details, so Jaskier had to press for more.

“A medallion? Really? How do you seduce someone with a medallion?”

“You wear it for long enough while they’re around you. And if they touch it while you’re wearing it, that’s it. They’re yours”.

Jaskier shivered at the thought. “That’s horrible,” He mumbled. “But how did you know what it looks like?”.

“Lambert”.

“Your brother? Did he-”

“No” Geralt shook his head, wincing slightly. “Of course not. But he told me about it. He once saw a man using it in a bar, to seduce an underage girl”.

“Fuck”. Jaskier stared at the Witcher, wide-eyed. “What did he do?”

“Took the charm away. And stabbed him in the balls.”.

“And said it was an accident?”

Geralt looked at Jaskier, an odd look in his eyes. “Yeah. How did you-?”

Jaskier smiled. “Well, you told me that much about him. I feel like I know him quite well already”.

“Hmmm”.

“I hope I get to meet him one day. He sounds funny”.

“He’s not”.

“You say that about me, too” Jaskier huffed.

“That’s cause you both aren’t funny. That’s why I think you’ll get along well”. The corner of Geralt’s mouth twitched.

Jaskier beamed, ignoring the snarky comment. “So I’ll get to meet him?”

“Maybe”.

“So we’re going to Kaer Morhen!?”  
“Not yet. Maybe in the winter. And I didn’t say that you could come with me, bard”.

“You just said that there’s a possibility that I’ll meet your brother. So it’s likely that you were talking about going to Kaer Morhen. Gods, I’m going to be surrounded by a bunch of Witchers and their amazing stories!”.

“I should really reconsider the poison idea”. Geralt mumbled under his breath, staring ahead. Jaskier laughed again, throwing his head back.

Geralt stood up from the bed. Jaskier almost frowned at the loss of contact. Geralt headed to the door. “I need to make some arrangements before we go. We’re leaving tomorrow”. He turned to look at Jaskier, one hand already on the doorknob. “If you feel better, of course”.

“Don’t let my fragile human body stop you from saving the world” Jaskier mumbled, halfheartedly. He closed his eyes, dropping his head back to the pillow. The room started spinning now, irritating to his eyes.

Geralt smiled to himself, opening the door. He stopped to glance one more time at the bard, who covered his face with a pillow. “You okay?” The Wicther asked.

“Yeah. Just dizzy”. Jaskier answered quietly. He heard footsteps and then he felt a strong hand moving the pillow away from his face. He opened his eyes to find Geralt staring at him with a worried look in his eyes. “Do you feel anything else?”

Jaskier blinked. “Um, no. Just the dizziness. The pain is gone, though. Why?”

Geralt tilted his head to the side. Jaskier couldn’t stop himself from staring at his lips. “Nothing. Just, vertigo isn’t supposed to be one of the side effects. Maybe it’s still the concussion. I’ll keep an eye on you, tell me if you feel any different”.

“So you have no idea what you gave me?”

“Don’t be stupid. I know my potions, bard”.

Jaskier giggled, feeling lightheaded. “You’d make a terrible healer, Geralt”.

“I tend to disagree. You aren’t dead yet, are you?”

“It’s only a matter of time”.

Geralt huffed, smiling a bit. Jaskier felt his heartbeat increasing with every passing second.

“Fuck, I forgot” The Witcher grunted. “You should eat something”.

Jaskier closed his eyes again. “Not hungry”.

“Jaskier-”

“And you should’ve thought about it before you gave me a vertigo potion”.

“It’s not a vertigo-” Geralt paused, sighing, realizing there was no use in arguing with a drugged bard. He took out the waterskin from his bag beside the bed. “At least drink some water” He urged Jaskier, shaking him lightly by the shoulder.

“Ughhh, just let me sleep” Jaskier almost whined, sitting up and taking the waterskin from the Wicther’s hands. He took a few gulps, handing it back to Geralt and plopped back on the pillows, closing his eyes.

He almost jumped when he felt a cool palm pressing against his forehead. “You sure you don’t feel a fever?” Geralt asked.

“Not really” Jaskier mumbled back.

Geralt moved his hand lower, pressing the back of his palm to Jaskier’s cheek. Jaskier almost shivered at the touch. He imagined how it would feel to pull the Witcher closer and to hold him under the covers. To fall asleep beside him. Jaskier smiled at the thought. To kis-

“Jaskier? Why are you smiling?”

Don’t say something stupid. “I’m just glad you’re here, Geralt. Thank you for taking care of me”. Could be worse.

The hand on his cheek lingered for a little longer and Jaskier could swear he felt Geralt’s thumb brushing lightly against his cheekbone. “Don’t thank me” The Witcher answered in a rough voice. “Now, sleep. I’ll stay here. Make my arrangements tomorrow”. The touch disappeared when Geralt moved his hand, but Jaskier could feel his skin tingling for a long time after that.

His mind started to drift off, as sleep took over him. Jaskier turned to lie on his side, burying his nose in the pillow. He fell asleep with one name on his mind.

Geralt, Geralt, Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is so cute! I would love to hear what you guys want to see in the next chapters¬

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on Tumblr, come and say hi!


End file.
